vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Night ∞ Series/@comment-24975464-20141011010740
I've fixing my theory to adapt bether what have I listened, I read the song all over for like, 19 times and now I guess I can explain what happens: So, let's before put 2 things on the table, there're 2 Mikus, Band Crazy and Twilight End Night Miku and Ever Lastign Night Miku, let's call them Miku1 and Miku2, so, the song start with Band End Night, which show us a bad end of the script, she comes into the mansion, have a party, pray for the happy night, after finding the coffins, she gets mad and kill 'em all, but she wasn't supposed to, so the Bad End happens and, as if it was a "test" or something, everything gets wind-up, the shadow, which I think it is a future version of Miku1 or even an actress which suffered the same situation and is now watching the show, later I explain why I think this. Crazy Night is somewhat the "improvised end" and it also connects itself with Ever Lasting, everything start normmaly but a little more happy, she evens fall on the party, but this Miku knows about the coffins already so after the party, she fakes the sleep and after everyone is sleeping, she runs into the coffin room, god knows what happens here but I think she found Bad End Night's corposes, nothing proved but, whatever, everyone now changes the focus of the missing lady and focus on the missing page, they try to find it or the one who took it, but fails, as they acuse Miku1 to be culprit, she then repeats the same end of Bad End Night, killing everyone, thinking this would be the real end, not were she drives mad, but she wittingly kills everyone as a matter of fact, likely, wasn't the real end, the True End, and a stepway is once again made; I think they aren't happy after this night because when it wind-up, Ren and Gakupo's face don't looks happy after all, she's even running after them, as if they were abbandoning her, the last rehearsal is made, it's show time! Twilight Night is now the real showdown, everyone may not make a mistake, a single sigh, smile, wink, everything must be perfect so the perfect night may go on and everyone follows the script rightly, when Miku goes to bed, she watches the puppet show and somehow understand all the stuff, again, she goes into the coffin room to find the missing page, everyone repeats the same stuff from Crazy Night. A thing that I would like to point is the start, the coffin closed may be Miku1's corpose from Crazy End Night, and when it starts to pump, this may mean she wasn't dead after all...anyway, they start to search the page, all the Cazy Night stuff but then...they say the clock-hands are left behind, not tools of slaughter and where is the real you, the real you would be cleary Miku1 or maybe Miku3 (the shadow) who could make the show withouth mistakes, and when they say "there must be something they lack", would be the idea of the script, not knowing when they would try to kill her to bring someone back, while this doesn't happens, let's see what happens, Miku1 proceed to the coffin room, find the True End, uses rightly the hands, not as a tool of slaughter but as a letter-open gizmo, read the true end and runs into the hall to complete the night, but as the time goes on, the letter this Miku brought was a blank page, a trap (it's a trap!), and they fall into, putting the blank page into the libretto makes the story flows, but as it doesn't continues, it is dyed BAD, as a story withouth an end, withouth a way to continue, Miku is now too late, everyone is suck back into the book and lost their night, I've made a mistake acusing she was free from the play for playing right, when I was watching the making off I saw Miku on the book, so, she was also sawolled by the play, the story ends with a "To be continued..". Eer Lasting Night is now played not by one but by 2 Mikus, during the start, it shows the story from the very begining, she enters the theater, now we're pleased with the idea of "Role", which leads the idea of them following the script, the texts and all, they indeed peformed it right this time, killing Miku1 before she trying to kill 'em all make them all free from the eternal night, the show starts again. As the show must go on, a new actress is needed to please the audience and specialy, the shadow (that I think its the whole audience but meh), now the role is back to the normal name, they are playing by their own, a new script is unfold and a new person enters the play, Miku2, everyone is expecting something great from her and uninveted guest starts to get merry, they are taming the night with their performance and soon the shadow starts to get pleased and all merry too as so Miku2, she doesn't know about the curse and perform gladly a unintended action, when she throws the clock-hand that was supposed to be used for killing everyone (supposing this was the time around when she was about to), sawolled by the play, everone became slaves of the lead's role, now the true script is ready to roll, this is pretty much all the other 3 nights on one, the happyness of the play is now time itself, out of the role, everyone starts to claim for whatever she tried but failed, Time is no matter of effect, the Missing Page is no longer a problem, if the Lead Role's Live, the show continue, if she doesn't, it can't stop (if Miku1 or 2 Lives, the show go on, otherwise, it would just wind-up back), so, to don't be totally swallowed by the play, they need to add someone's new to the play and add something new to the script, this new page would be the blank page, and this new thing would be a new actress. Miku2 them discover the Happy End! Yay!...Yay? The True End starts to roll and everyone is back to their roles, time to kill Miku, she hear the plan and is now totally swalloed by the play, she's no longer just the actress, she's the Lead of this Night and with this encore, the True End is one step near, running into the clock, she picks up the tools of letter-opening and sees what was in the Miku1 Twilight Night corpose's letter, find the True End (because the letter is the ending, she says this on Twilight Night), the True End happens with Miku's death, but not in the hands of the play, but by her own, wants to be free from this night, wants to get back to the reality you wanted, well, let's make it all in one shot, ACTION! She kills herself in order to finish the night, but with her death, one one would escape, she did, everyone dies in the never-ending night, True End! God, my brain is burst (gets shot by Acccel World fans) Hit the imaginary like-button if you enjoyed, plz Otherwise, I CURSE YOU, PERSON THAT READ THAT AND DIDN'T LIKED!! HOPE YOU END LIKE HER!1!!11!!eleven Kisses :*